Is this a dream?
by doc boy
Summary: Happenes after the events of Forge of creation. Ben wakes up from his 'dream' and he tells Gwen about it. but her reaction is beyoned what he expected.  Please review...  Thank you...


Is this a dream?

I do not own Ben 10

"Ben, try to be good" said older Gwen to younger Ben, bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek and Ben just touched his cheek, blushed hard and said:

"You didn't have to do that…"

"But I wanted to…" said Gwen and smiled as Dr. Paradox opened the portal to young Ben's own time period and he went in…

In the rust bucket back in young Ben's own time period…

Ben was slightly groaning in his sleep…

_"Gwen…" _he whispered.

_"Gwen…"_ he whispered again.

"What do you want Ben?" asked his twin cousin from the bunk bed beneath his.

Ben opened his eyes and was a little disoriented at first.

"Wha?... what happened? Where am i?..." he said and put his hand on his face and groaned tiredly.

Gwen frowned and sat up in her bed and stuck out her face from underneath Ben's bed and looked at him.

"Ben? Are you okay? You're sounding a little weird?..."

"Yeah… I just had this weird dream that's all…"

"About what?" asked Gwen as she got out of her bed and climbed to Ben's bed and sat down next to him

There was a short silence until Ben spoke again

"It was about me, you and Kevin. I dreamt that I ended up in the future where I see our 16 year old selves and Kevin's 17 year old self. We flew in outer space in this parallel universe and were in this weird space cloud and fought against this bad guy who was really strong. Once we beat him I was supposed to be sent back to my own time period. But before that happened, you…" Ben hesitated. He was afraid of what his cousin would say once she would hear that she kissed him on the cheek in his dream. She would think he's weird. She might think he's a freak. She might even think he's a pervert. But that's the last thing he wants her to think about him. He kinda started to like her. He thinks he maybe even has a crush on her… but he could never tell her that because he knew it would end badly…

Gwen sensed that Ben was nervous so she had an idea of what to do. She leant closer to him, gave him a little kiss on the cheek and said:

"I think this is what I did… right?..." she smiled.

Ben was kinda shocked and was blushing hard. He touched his cheek on the spot where Gwen kissed him.

"How did you know?" he asked in disbelief.

"I saw it in your eyes Ben…" she said simply.

Ben smiled as Gwen smiled too… their faces inched closer and closer to each other until their lips met into a little soft yet shy and loving passionate kiss. It was the best kiss in the world. So loving… so passionate… so… so… young. It was a young and loving passionate kiss… and they couldn't be happier about it…

Once their lips detached they looked at each other faces and saw that they were very pink because of their blush.

"I… I can explain…" began both Ben and Gwen at the same time.

"You first" said Ben.

Gwen bit her bottom lip. For a while now she has developed feelings for her cousin. Feelings she never felt for anyone else. It was a feeling of warmth and happiness. It was a feeling of passion and satisfaction. It was a feeling that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him… _it was a feeling… of __love…__ yes… she was in love with her ten year old cousin… and she couldn't be happier about it… yeah…_

"Well…." She began.

"You did notice that I was being nicer to you lately right Ben?"

Ben nodded.

"Well the reason for that is that I... I kinda developed feelings for you lately…"

"What kind of feelings?" asked, Ben

Gwen sighed.

"I developed for you, feelings of… of love… I know it sound crazy or gross but I think I just kinda fell in love with you… real love that is…" said Gwen as she looked down at her lap and her face was now so red, she looked like her face was the same color as a tomato…

Ben just smiled and put his face next to hers.

_"Hey…"_ he said as he lifted her face with his finger and she looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"I feel the same way about you Gwen…" they both smiled as their lips inched closer and closer to each other until they met for the best kiss of their lives… it was a kiss of pure and true love… a kiss that can only be shared by the most loving couples on earth… and they couldn't be happier about it…

Ben put his hand on Gwen's neck as she did the same with his as their kiss turned into a little make out session and they just dropped on the bed and lay beside each other hugging each other warmly and lovingly… Ben was laying on his back and had his arm around Gwen' shoulder as they kissed on the lips just one more time and he tightened the embrace around her… she had her head leaning on his shoulder and he had his head leaning on the bed next to hers with his face right next to her hair…

Ben sniffed.

"Your hair smells nice…" he said.

She blushed and giggled and said to him:

"Thanks, Ben…"

And he said:

"With pleasure, Gwen"

They both smiled as they kissed each other on the lips again and got back to laying the way they were before, with Gwen's head on Ben's shoulder and his head leaning towards his side and his face was leaning towards Gwen's beautiful red hair… it smelled wonderful… it smelled very fresh and clean… it smelled like… flowers… like rose flowers with a small scent of honey… it was a literally divine smell… and Ben was very happy to go to sleep while smelling it…

They slowly drifted to sleep… they were both having the same dream. They were the most loving, happy and romantic couple on Erath, their parents approve their relationship… they were now teenagers and Ben's dream from when he was taken six years into the future has come true… only this time older Gwen was kissing her present time Ben on the cheek and then they kissed on the lips passionately and lovingly… they were now in their 20s and Ben has proposed marriage to Gwen and she gladly accepted… a year later Gwen would have given birth to a beautiful baby girl named Lily… and they couldn't be happier about it…

Little did they know that every detail of the dream would come true only that it would be a million times happier than the way it was in the dream…

And they couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

And they lived happily ever after…

End…

Well? What do you think? I think it was pretty cute and romantic. Do you? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…

ץw it would end in a disaster.. t because he knew it would end in a disaster.. down next to him

and Ben just touched his cheek,


End file.
